<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey! That's not Nii-san!" by Cryptid_Being</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461615">"Hey! That's not Nii-san!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Being/pseuds/Cryptid_Being'>Cryptid_Being</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots or short fics I might post here and there! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I really like Midoriya and Connor so here we are, Midoriya Does Not Have A Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Robot, Robot Midoriya Izuku, This is like a one shot being reposted, This was like, but i like it, no beta we die like sir nighteye, so it’s not the best, the first fic I’ve ever committed to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Being/pseuds/Cryptid_Being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟, 𝕦𝕟𝕖𝕞𝕡𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖, 𝕥𝕠 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕒 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕚𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕘𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖, 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕟𝕠 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕚𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤.</p><p>~0~</p><p>Or: That one Au where Midoriya is robot similar to that of Connor from dbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots or short fics I might post here and there! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey! That's not Nii-san!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major self indulgence I swear—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>RK800 loved taking care of Eri, and Eri loved to be with RK800. They both went hand in hand, both being happy, lovable, and unsatisfactory backgrounds not many knew about. But ever since the "incident" RK800 had been acting weird, it was replaced with a "far better" version, the Hero Commission had remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eri didn't like that, neither did the rest of class 1-a but what could they say? Ever since the "incident" no one could voice their thoughts about the old version they were shushed and told it was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eri was affected the most, she didn't like this copy-cat of her favorite Nii-san, trying to be someone else, what a jerk! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would mainly voice the whole, the old version was better argument, 'but she wasn't there' Shouta would scream in his head, trying to condone his diction over the android, who was so tired and snapped at the cost of their mistakes.</span>
</p><p><span> Shouta, tried not to think of it- his silence after what he had done, then the realization of his actions had finally shown on his face, it was so human, so </span><em><span>normal</span></em><span>—human</span> <span>looking.</span></p><p>
  <span>Shouta hated what he did to him, but he still couldn’t get that cold look on its face, as if it was processing what it had just done.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~•~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The machine only looked on, unempathetic at what it had done, to Shouta and a few others it looked like it was gloating on what it had done, with no words needed to show how the android just punched one of the students. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seamlessly breaking their nose with no sweat, Shouta knew it was not a human but just an android, so sweat was not something it would produce, but it looked so human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Then with an almost immediate change in posture, almost like it was in anger and snapped a thin twig under a person’s unintentional foot, before cooling down and looking in fear at what it’s own hands had done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing the red liquid stain it’s hands and looking fearful at what it had done, before looking at Aizawa seeing the slight fear on his face and it’s eyes looking so glassy, already showing the signs of a child about to have a meltdown, wanting to apologize—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~•~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Mr. Aizawa-sensei! What were you going to say again?” Was asked by one of his students, Hanta Sero, his mind chided in his favor for once. Oh, Sero was waiting for an answer, while stoically responding in his tired like voice while saying</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh yes Sero, I was just going to go over the announcements for this year, and no I cannot get the older version of the android, after the first day of you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him to come back the hero commission, strictly refused my input saying he was too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my opinion they are doing some shady things, but you didn’t hear that from me, alright?” Pausing all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before half expecting the class to ignore that question, or even laugh, heck even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile or a snort, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all he got were nosies of agreement, and a few crestfallen expressions from what had happened to their original copy of their favorite android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hearing himself sigh so much allowed him to imagine the sound of him sighing while having a quip uttered under his breath, while distinctly sounding like ‘This is going to be a long year’ but in Aizawa’s tired, and gruffy voice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>